


The Detective’ Sister

by XMollyMorningstarX



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMollyMorningstarX/pseuds/XMollyMorningstarX
Summary: When Chloe Decker’s sister comes to town, Lucifer didn’t know what to expect. Sure, she was the polar opposite of his partner, but he didn’t expect anything serious. She had secrets, as did he, and everything seemed good. Until his world had changed, for better or worse, he didn’t know.(~I have no idea how this site works, I’m working on it~)(~ I apologize for mistakes you may find, but no one’s perfect~)





	1. The Beginning

~Chloe pov~  
“Lucifer, play nice with my sister.” I warn my “partner”. He smirks.  
“What? Afraid she’ll like me more?” He retorts.  
“No, you have a tendency to overshare, and I don’t want to scare her.” I roll my eyes. “She’s living with me and Trixie now, and I want to make it seem like you are actually sane.” I turn a corner.  
“Tell me about her.” He sounded intrigued.  
“Creep.” I murmured. “She’s a cop, like me-“  
“Why haven’t I seen her then?” He interrupted.  
“She got moved up,” I sigh. “She’s our age, um..” I couldn’t think of anything important.  
“Is She an atheist?” Lucifer asks.  
“I don’t think so.” I answer honestly. I pull up into the driveway and see her familiar motorcycle.  
“Wow. This hers?” He asked, appalled.  
“Yeah. She always loved motorcycles,” I get my keys and unlock the door.  
“Rosalie?” I call out.  
“Coming!” I heard her sweet voice from upstairs.  
~Rosalie pov~  
“Coming!” I finished getting dressed and pranced downstairs.  
“Chloe!” I hug her.  
“Rosalie, it’s great to see you!” She says, hugging me back. I pull away and smile.  
“Thank you for letting me-“ I look behind her. A tall, dashing man was standing behind her. “You got over Dan! Finally!”  
“What- no! No, no. This is Lucifer.” She gestures to him.  
“Hello, love,” He holds a hand out to shake. He had a thick British accent, I could listen to it all day.  
“Lucifer.. like the devil?” I shake his hand.  
“Precisely! She gets it!” He exclaimed.  
“Oh, haha, I’m Rosalie, her sister.” I smile. The door opened and Trixie and Dan came in.  
“Rosalie? What are you doing here?” Dan asked.  
“Hey, look, if isn’t the little-“  
“Hey. Kid.” Chloe cleated her throat.  
“Auntie Rosie!” Trixie jumped into my arms.  
“If it ain’t my favorite troll!” I swing her around. “Now, go get changed, it’s family game night. Go!” I usher her to her room.  
“What are you doing here?” Dan asked.  
“See, I got moved up, now I get work with Chloe,” I put an arm around her shoulder.  
“And Lucifer.” Dan smirked.  
“Pardon?” I cocked an eyebrow.  
“They’re ‘partners’.” He put air quotes around the word.  
“Well, the more the merrier. Don’t worry, I know you wish you were in my spot, buddy.” I pat his chest and went to the fridge, getting a water.


	2. The Incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (~I’m starting to get the hang of this :))~)  
> It had been a week, and the group had got along splendidly. Lucifer was beginning to warm up to the detectives sister, and she was beginning to learn a bit more about him.

“What?” I asked into the phone.  
“Lucifer is requesting you at his nightclub.” She repeats. “He said to dress nice.”  
“When?”  
“Tonight. He’s picking you up at seven.”  
“Fine.” I had an hour till he was coming. I began to get ready, dressing. I had a beautiful red dress, and some pretty black pumps. I put on my makeup and did my hair.

I go downstairs and Trixie and Chloe look me up and down.  
“Wow..” Chloe gasped.  
“Who’s your date?” Trixie asked.  
“It’s not a date.” I roll my eyes. Three raps on the door. Trixie beat me to the door and squealed.  
“You’re aunties date?” She gasped.  
“Small child,” Lucifer sneered.  
“Come on troll,” I gently pick her up and set her next to Chloe. Lucifer looked me up and down.  
“I like your sense.” He smiles.  
“Thank you.” I giggle.  
“Be back soon, don’t try anything stupid.” Chloe warned.  
“Hey, we’re adults, we can handle ourselves.” He winked at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. He put his arm around me and lead me to his car. It was sleek and black, an old car too,  
“It’s so well kept..” I gasp.  
“Thank you,” he put a hand to his chest and opened my door for me. I climbed in and he gets in on his side, driving away.  
We pull up to Lux and he lets me out. Security let us through and we made our way to the club. It was beautiful, there was music and pretty lights.  
“Wow..” I gasp. He lead me to the bar and sat me down.  
“Maze!” He cheered to the bartender.  
“Yes?” She asks.  
“You know what I need.” He winks and she grabs a bottle. She hands him glasses and the bottle. He poured me and him a glass.  
“Do you like it?” He asks me.  
“Hm? The nightclub?” I ask. He nods. “It’s beautiful.”  
He took another drink.  
We sat and chatted, I got to know him, as he did me.  
Suddenly there was shouting, gunshots, then screaming.  
“I ain’t afraid to shoot!” A man called. He stormed through the crowd, rushing up to Lucifer.  
He eyed me and grinned, spinning me around and wrapping his arms around my neck and putting a gun to my head. I gulped and struggled against him.  
“Let me go, creep!” I thrashed.  
“Is this necessary?” Lucifer asked. He was visibly enraged.  
“Give her back!” The man cried.  
“I could say the same thing.” Lucifer snarled. A flash of red shone through his eyes. I gasped.  
“Please..” I panted.  
“No! He deserves to pay!” Guards began escorting people out of the nightclub. Soon it was empty, except us.  
“Maze!” Lucifer shouted. Something thrusted me and the man back, the man crashing through the glass, but his grip was still on me. Lucifer grabbed my arm roughly and saved me from falling to my death. My arms were bleeding from the glass, and my head stung from the pressure of the gun. My breathing became uneven and I began to cry.  
“Oh..” I heard Lucifer huff. He spun me around and awkwardly hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry.  
When my state of shock passed, he lead me to the penthouse. He sat me on the bed and grabbed a med kit. When he came out, he was shirtless.  
“Pardon the lack of shirts, mine had a bit of glass and I didn’t want to operate with a hazard, do I?” He says. I nod simply and look away. He grabs a towel and folds it, setting it next to me and grabbing tweezers, picking the glass from my cuts. His fingers were cool, and he was so careful, asking if he accidentally hurt me every time I made some sort of reaction. He got all of the glass out and got out the alcohol. He put a dab on my wound and I yelped, biting my lip and putting my head on my fist, turning away. He jumped and sighed.  
“Sorry, love, umm..” he held his hand out. “Just squeeze every time it hurts.”  
I hesitantly held his hand, squeezing every time it stung. He spoke soothing words, comforting me. When he finished he bandaged up my arms and stood up.  
“There. All better.” He smiles.  
“Thank you, Lucifer.” I stand up. He turns around and puts the med kit away. But on his back ran two jagged scars, as if something had been cut off.  
“Oh my god, your back..” I gasp. He turned around.  
“Oh. That.” He sounded hurt. I grab his shoulders, turning him back around. I try to touch them, but he whirls back around, gripping my wrist.  
“Lucifer-“  
“Don’t. Please..” he breathed.  
I gasped. My words were caught in my throat.  
“O-Ok..” he put my hand down. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean- I just-.. I’m sorry..” I hang my head. He lifted my chin with his forefinger, bringing my face up and smiling at me.  
“It’s ok, love.” He says. I blush and turn away.  
“Chloe’s probably worried about me.” I say.  
“She is gonna flip out when she sees your bandages.” He remarks. “So shall we then?”  
“A shirt would be nice.” I retort, but he walks past me, fully dressed.  
“But how did you-?” I gasp.  
“Let’s go.” He ushers me.  
I roll my eyes and follow him down. He leads me to his beautiful car and we drive back to Chloe’s.


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return from the incident was one to talk about amongst the Decker sisters, but they pushed it aside and let it slide. The following, case, however, didn’t have the same ending result.

“Rosa- what happened? Why are you bandaged?” She gasped.  
“Maybe we had a little run in, it’s no biggie. He helped me out,” I gesture to him.  
“Well, erm, thank you for helping her.” Chloe says. Trixie began to cheer and Chloe walked back into the living room, leaving me and Lucifer.  
“Well, Thank you for a nice night.” I smile at him.  
“Well, nice is a bit of a stretch,” he rolls his eyes, but smirks. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
“Maybe we could do that again sometime. Except without the screaming men and glass.” I giggle. It was silent.  
“Well, um, do you want a hug.. or?” I ask.   
“Um..” he hesitates, but leans forward and wraps his arms around me. I laughed but hugged him back.  
“Goodnight, Rosalie.” He says.  
“Goodnight. Thanks again.” I close the door. Trixie and Chloe we’re giving me the look.  
“I’m quite tired, so if you excuse me.” I go upstairs and grin uncontrollably.

I wake up, turning off my alarm and grabbing clothes and a towel, heading off and taking a shower. Tried to listen for Chloe. I went into work later than she did, so she’s probably already gone. I finished up my shower and dried off, blow drying my hair and getting dressed.

I heard a thump downstairs. I swiftly grabbed my gun and held it in front of me, aiming. I walked downstairs cautiously, the rustling getting louder. I turned the corner and Lucifer was in the kitchen. I gasped and dropped my gun.  
“Oh my- Lucifer!” I groaned and picked up my gun.  
“Oh, good morning, love,” He says, smiling.  
“I thought you went to work with Chloe.” I cock an eyebrow, placing the gun on the island. He was cooking omelettes.  
“Well, she offered I just come with you.” He smiles.  
“Oh, ok.” I roll my eyes and finish getting ready. We ate breakfast together, and finally it was time to go. I go in the cabinet and hand him my helmet.  
“What’s this for? I’m immortal.” He sneered.  
“Every cop thinks they are.” I walk out and get on my motorcycle. Lucifer just looked at me weird.  
“You coming?” I ask.  
“You need this more than I do.” Lucifer insisted.  
“Uh huh. Sure. Get on the bike.” I say. He reluctantly gets on behind me, putting the helmet on.  
“Hold on.” I warn. He puts his hands on my torso lightly. “Stupid.” I roll my eyes, laughing. I kick off and drive to work, speeding up a bit to scare him.   
We arrive, and he gets off the bike, grinning.  
“Exhilarating!” He exclaims. I take the helmet and couldn’t help but laugh. I walk in and he walks over to Chloe’s desks and I make my way to mine. I sit down and put the helmet in the lowest cabinet.

“Sorry I’m late, I just got the call!” I rush into the scene.  
“It’s fine, I just got here anyways.” Chloe says, looking down at a limp man. “Jim Stowart, 27 year old, strangled, seemed to have struggled.”  
“Suspects?” I ask.  
“None but his daughter, and a coworker.” She says, handing me the file. I flip through, eying their profiles.  
“Coworker has a criminal history, but his daughter and him didn’t seem to have a good relationship.” I remark, handing her back the file. Suddenly the doors opened, and Lucifer prances in.  
“Oh brother,” Chloe mumbles. I snicker.  
“Something interesting?” Lucifer asked, his smooth voice echoing.  
“Why Yes, actually, apparently there was-“  
“Too much.” He held a hand up to stop me. Chloe picks something from his skin.  
“A loose bead. Maybe a bracelet?” Chloe asks. I shrug and go to investigate further. I walk into another hallway and open the door. I gasped.  
The room drenched of blood, and on the walls were writings on paper of blood. They were threats, all hung up and strung around. I grabbed my face, knowing I was going to throw up. I storm through everyone, passing Chloe and Lucifer.  
“Where are you going?” Lucifer asked. I didn’t answer, knowing if I put my hand down I would hurl. I go outside and pace, taking deep breaths.


	4. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her suspicions grew, along with her stupid phobia, so she takes action. Chloe sets Lucifer straight. Lucifer tries to charm Rosalie.

~Chloe’s POV~  
I walk into the room that scared Rosalie so much. I could see why she hated it. She wasn’t afraid of it, but a lot at one time really messes her up.  
“Oh dear,” Lucifer gasped. I called to some other cops to come investigate the room.   
“Who knows who’s blood that is? It couldn’t have been Jim’s,” I tap my chin.  
“All I know is that Detective Decker 2.0 is afraid of a little blood.” Lucifer retorts.   
Oh ho ho. I grab his collar and pull him down fiercely, causing us to be eye level.  
“You listen here. Don’t you dare go making assumptions about people like that, especially about my sister. She isn’t afraid of blood, but large amounts startle her. I’m not gonna tolerate any tormenting towards my sister.” I let him go and sigh frustratedly.  
“Right. My bad.” He says. I give him a death glare and whack him in the stomach. I walk out and let Rosalie back in.   
~Rosalie POV~  
I go back in and take a breath. I smile and grab the file, looking at the coworkers profile.  
“Ok. Let’s solve this case.”

“Mister Richards, where were you from 6-7 AM this morning?” I ask the man in front of me.  
“W-Well, I was checking out my groceries.” He stutters.  
“Sir, you work in a banking industry, why would you-?”  
“Anyone you know who would potentially hurt mister Stowart?” I interrupted Lucifer.  
“Definitely! Our office manager, Sydney! She hated him, as he did her, and she often made jokes about killing him.” He says.  
“Where is she now?” Chloe asks.  
“Probably still the office.” He shrugs.  
“Thank you for your time, sir, the other officers will take it from here.” I say and step out. I didn’t notice them behind me until Chloe squealed.  
“What?” I whirl around.  
“Your first real case with us!” She exclaims.  
“Oh, right,” I smile. “It’s fun.”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Lucifer chuckles.  
“Oh my god.” I roll my eyes.  
“What is it with people and my father? Why not oh my lucifer? Huh?” Lucifer scoffs.  
“Lucifer, not now.” Chloe grumbles.  
“Your.. father? Wait-“  
“It’s time we go.” Chloe ushers me to our vehicles. I grab my helmet and almost drove off, but Chloe stopped me.  
“I rode with him on the way here; you get him this time.” She gestures to Lucifer.  
“Ok!” I smiled.  
“She appreciates me. Learn from her.” Lucifer says to Chloe and turns to me, smiling. “Hello, love.”  
I hand him the helmet and take off. His arms snake around my waist, actually wrapping them around me, rather than just putting his hands on my hips.  
“See? You got it!” I yell back. He gives me a little squeeze and I yelp, swerving a bit on accident.  
“Lucifer!” I hiss. I heard his laugh from the helmet and I sighed, unable to argue with him. We arrive there, before Chloe and I hop off, smacking his arm.  
“That’s what you get for almost killing me.” I say.  
“Admit it, you liked it,” he grinned. “The devils touch.”  
“N-No.” I look at the ground. I leaned on the wall and huffed. I heard him walk towards me. I look up and his elbow is propped on the wall, his legs crossed and a wicked grin plastered on his smug face. He was close to me, a little too close maybe.  
“What is it you desire, hm? Your deepest, darkest secret?” He asked. His eyes bored into mine.  
“To be taken seriously when I’m driving.” I retort. He groans and leans his head back.  
“I guess resistance against my charm runs in the family.” He says.  
“Pardon?” I chuckle.  
“I have this talent to get people to tell me their desires, but it doesn’t work on you and Detective.” He moves his head and looks back down at me.  
“Oh, do you now?” I smirk.  
“I do. One perk of being the devil, innit?”   
“Sure.” I pat his arm and walk up to Chloe’s car. She gets out and walks to me.  
“Ready?” She asks.  
“Oh yeah.” I smile. We all walk into the building, getting directions to Sydney’s office. We get there, and a woman gives us a cold look.  
“LAPD, we’re here to talk to Sydney Brown.” I show her my badge. She scoffs and leads us to an office. A brunette woman from behind the desk looked at us.  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
“LAPD, we need to talk-“  
“Yeah, yeah, take a seat.” She demands. There were only two seats.  
“It’s ok, I’ll stand.” I say, gesturing the seat to Lucifer. He shakes his head.  
“I don’t want to be rude, take it.” He waves it off. I sit down slowly. The woman began to talk, but I couldn’t listen to what she was saying.  
All these remarks about being the devil, all of the biblical references, could Lucifer truly be the devil? Was it realistic? Maybe not. But, the red in his eyes, it was undeniable. Or maybe a trick of the light. And the immortal thing, what was that about? I thought it was his ego, but he doesn’t seem too worried about getting hurt, especially on the road. So what was it? Ego? Actually being the devil? I couldn’t tell, maybe I’ll just have to-  
“Rosalie!” I was sucked back into reality by Chloe.  
“Hm?” I ask.  
“What are you doing?” She asks.  
“I-uh, listening.” I lean back in my seat. She rolls her eyes playfully and they continue to talk.

“What was that in there?” Chloe asks me.  
“I spaced out. Hey, listen,” I pull her away from Lucifer. “Is there anyone he confides in? Like a therapist or counselor?”  
“Dr. Linda. Why?” She asks.  
“Nothing, just a thought.” I say. 

I knock twice on the door.  
“Come in!” A woman’s voice says from behind it. I open the door slowly. A nice woman with blonde hair tied up smiled at me.  
“Hi. How can I help you?” She asks.  
“Hello, um.. my name is Rosalie, and I wanted to talk to you about Lucifer.” I say.   
“Oh, come in.” She says. I walk in and close the door.  
“I’m not asking for anything about his sessions, but he keeps making remarks about being the devil, and all these biblical references, and I wanted to know if maybe you knew the truth? Like if he really was or wasn’t the devil?” I sit down.  
“Well,” she starts. “This sure is interesting.”  
“Again, I’m not asking for you to tell me anything specific about what you talk about here, I understand it is private.” I smile.  
“He’s certainly... special. I never know truly if he is what he says he is, but he is definitely something unique. He doesn’t seem to grasp social aspects, but his intentions are good.” She says. “I apologize for being vague, but it’s all I can give you.”  
That confirmed my suspicions a bit more.  
“Thank you so much ma’am.” I stand up and shake her hand.  
“Do you have a sister?” She asks.  
“Um, yes ma’am, her name is Chloe.” I smile.  
“Ah.” She looked like she wanted to tell me something. “Ok, just wondering.”  
“Have a good day ma’am.” I wave and walk out the door. I leave the building and soon leave the parking lot.  
If he is what he says he is, what does that mean for me? What if he’s dangerous? He hasn’t tried to hurt me, but I can never be sure.


	5. The Interaction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Rosalie’s relationship turns, while everyone else stays oblivious.

~~~~~~~  
I left work, ready to go home and get rest. When I arrived home, I got inside and Chloe and Trixie cheered.  
“Uh, hey.” I say, confused.  
“Family game night!” They cheer.  
“Oh, yeah!” I laugh. A knock on the door stopped us. I opened the door and Lucifer stood in the doorway. He looked and saw Trixie, sighing. He pulled me outside and closed the door.  
“You..” he rubbed his temples.  
“What did I do?” I ask.  
“You invaded my privacy!” He shouts.  
“What do you mean? I wouldn’t do that!” I shot back.  
“Linda? What was that about? Did Maze send you?” My body screamed retreat, to back down, He was dangerous.  
“I.. I had to figure something out.” I say quietly. He grabs my shoulders.  
“What? Figure out my weakness?! What could you possibly-“  
“I had to figure out if you were who you say you were!” I cut him off and tore from his grip. “All this vague talk of being the devil, god being your dad, biblical things, it was driving me crazy! I had to know if you were dangerous, if I had to be worried. Now I think I know my answer.” I open the door and walk in, slamming it in his face. I felt hot tears roll down my face as I stormed up the stairs, slamming my door. I held my face in my hands. What was wrong with me? I’d never been so worked up like this, especially over a guy. Maybe I.. liked him..? I laid down and fell asleep, not caring to stay awake.

I woke up, getting dressed.

I brushed my teeth and hair and packed up, getting ready to go. I went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast, just a yogurt cup.  
“Good morning.” I heard. I jumped and turned around, Dan smiling at me.  
“Dan.” I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I grabbed a water and took a drink.  
“I need a ride. My car is at the station.” He says. I nod and we ride to work. I get off my bike and I head in. I see Lucifer and Chloe working on a case together by my desk. I groaned internally and snuck my way to my desk. I sat down and began to work.

“Rosalie?” I heard. I snapped my head up and Chloe is looking at me.  
“Yes?” I ask.  
“What’s been up with you lately? You’ve been quiet.”  
“Ain’t nothin to talk about.” I smirk and arrange my files.  
“What’s up? You usually tell me everything.”  
I then proceeded to tell her what happened.  
“wow..”

I sat at home. Today was my once in a blue moon day off. I laid on the couch, thinking. I got a text from Lucifer:  
Are you home?  
I ignored it and stared off in space again.  
Somebody knocked on my door.  
“Rosalie? You there?” I heard Lucifer. I didn’t answer, just turned on the TV. He knocked again and again, shouting. Suddenly it stopped. I smiled and leaned back in the couch, watching TV.  
“Ignoring people is very rude.”  
I screamed and jumped up, turning around. Lucifer stood behind the couch.  
“How did you get in?” I screeched.  
“Well, I- no, that’s not the point as of now, the fact of the matter is, I upset you, didn’t I?” He asked.  
“Maybe a little,” I held my hands behind my back and looked at the ceiling.  
“I did! What did I do?” He seemed more excited than pitiful.  
“Well, um, you lashed out at me unnecessarily when there was a much better way to approach things, and, you blamed me for everything rather than waiting for the answers.” I explain.  
“Aha!” He pointed at me. He then gently grabs my arm and sits down on the couch, sitting me down. “I do apologize for my actions. I do realize there was a better option to go at here. I am truly sorry.” He nods.  
“I forgive you.” I smile.  
“See, I knew you would- Wait What?” He stops and looks at me.  
“I forgive you, dummy!” I laugh.  
“Oh. Uh. I didn’t think this was how It was gonna go.” He looked away.  
“What? Did you think I was gonna go on a sadistic rampage and kill everything in my path?” I retort.  
“You are Detective’s sister.” He smirks.  
“Can’t argue with that. Chloe never trusted people as much as I did. Perhaps that’s part of the problem.” I murmured the last part, looking away.  
“What was that?” He asks.  
“Oh, nothing.” I smile happily. I put my hands on his knees and bounce up. “Come on, I wanna do something! When do we ever hang out?”  
“What do you have in mind?” He asked seductively, sitting up and trailing his hands to mine. I blush and pull my hands away, looking away.  
“Maybe bowling or a movie?” I offer.  
“Rosalie?” He asks. I turn to look at him.  
“Yes?”  
“What is you most desire? What do you want most in life?” He asked suddenly.  
He had asked this before. The question didn’t affect me the first time, but now, I felt like spilling everything to him. Why?  
“I..” I start. I was pulled out of my trance, shaking my head. “I would still like to be taken seriously when I’m driving.”  
~short lil Lucifer pov~  
I almost had her. Meaning, if I keep getting closer to her, I can finally crack her code! The suspense has been killing me, I need to figure this woman out.  
~it left as soon as it came, rosalie pov again~  
I stood up.  
“I forgot you have work. You need to get back to Chloe.” I sighed.  
“I suppose you’re right.” He stands up. I walk him to the door.  
“Thank you. For everything.” I sigh heavily.  
“No..” he shakes his head. “I believe you’re the one to thank. You’ve showed me true trust and forgiveness, while Chloe showed me friendship. I realize I may not be the most caring, or the most kind, but I am here for you. And I will never lie.”  
“Lucifer..” I breathed. We stared into each other’s eyes. His eyes flickered down to my lips, then back to my eyes. He leaned closer to me, his eyes filled with desire, but caution. I leaned in and planted my lips on his. His hands cupped my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a soft, passionate kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever, but all good things must come to an end. He pulled away for air and gasped. He opened his mouth to say something, but he turns around and walks to his car. I sighed happily and closed the door, sliding down and sitting, smiling uncontrollably.

I got up and ready for work. I wasn’t ready to confront Lucifer after our kiss, but It was inevitable.

I was coming into work early, so Chloe was offering me a ride to work. I waited for her downstairs. She came down and we got in her car. She started it and drove, but not going the right way.  
“We’re picking up Lucifer, he says his brother took his car,” she sighed.  
“Doesn’t he have, like, twelve?” I exaggerate.  
“Yes, but Lucifer is petty like that.” She rolled her eyes.  
She made it to Lux and Lucifer hopped into the backseat.  
“Detective. Rosalie.” He greeted us.  
“Hello, Lucifer.” Chloe sighed.  
“Hey, Luci.” I wave.  
“How was your day off yesterday?” Chloe asks as we drive off.  
“It was very relaxing.” I assure her.  
“Oh, absolutely. I stopped by and we-“  
“We watched a movie together, at the house.” I interrupted Lucifer.  
“Ok..” Chloe cocked an eyebrow.


	6. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Lucifer hit a small bump while trying to find the taunting killer.

We pull into the station and I pull Lucifer aside.  
“Don’t.. don’t tell Chloe about this yet.” I murmur.  
“are you sure, love?” He looked worried.  
“Yes..” I think over my options.  
“Anything for you, darling.” He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I blushed and hid my face. He walked into the station with me, standing right next to me. I avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. I got to my desk. There was already a case on my desk, and a thick file. I grab it and head out, making my way there.

“Oh sweet Jesus..” I look down at the man on the ground, bleeding like a stuck pig.  
“Seven stab wounds.” Ella informed me. “Time of death seemed to be.. maybe two hours ago?”  
“Thank you Ella.”  
It was a bloodbath. I squirmed uncomfortably and noticed a slip of paper. I picked it up and almost threw up.  
In blood, there was a note.  
‘Hope you enjoy, Rosalie.’  
I threw it down and finished investigating, leaving to interrogate the next suspect.

They were dead too, their blood everywhere.  
“They’re targeting you, they know your weakness, they’re taunting you.” Ella shook her head.  
“But I don’t ever tell anyone..” I shook my head. The only two people who know are..

“Who did you tell?” I slammed the pictures in front of Lucifer in the interrogation room.  
“What’s this? It’s a bloodbath!” He chuckled.  
“You two are the only two people who know of my problem.” I point to Chloe next to him.  
“You think we did this?” Chloe gasped.  
“I didn’t want to go to those extremes, so I wanna know if you told anyone.” I sighed.  
“Nope.” Chloe shook her head. Lucifer stayed silent.  
“Lucifer?” I ask.  
“Well, I may have laughed it off with a couple of people from Lux.” He admits. I put my head in my hands.  
“Anyone who knows me? Or I know them?” I ask.  
“No, but we sure can ask.” Chloe stands. I sigh and follow them out. “Do you remember who it-“  
“You would laugh about that?!” I realize.  
“Hm? It is quite, um..” Lucifer trailed off.  
“It’s a serious issue I deal with! And you just laugh about it?!” I felt my blood boil.  
“I can’t laugh about it to your face, that’s rude. So I did it amongst others!” He exclaimed.  
“And that makes it any better?!” I scoffed. “You know, I thought you proved me wrong at the house. I thought you truly figured out human sensibilities. I guess not.” I sighed and stormed out of the station. Chloe gave me a list of names and I went to interrogate.

They all turned up empty, except one. One lead us all to a warehouse. We went in and it was a maze of boxes and crates. I was still pretty mad at Lucifer, but I just avoided him.  
“Chloe and Dan go right, me and Rosalie will go left. Careful, he may be armed.” Lucifer says. I scold myself and storm off to the left.  
“Love, Wait up.” Lucifer whisper shouted and caught up to me.  
“I better be careful of what I do around you, or else you’ll make fun of me for that too.” I retort.  
“I wasn’t making fun of you, darling.” He assures me.  
“Oh, you weren’t? Wow.” I say sarcastically.  
“I’m being serious. I would never make fun of you. Ever. You’re perfect.” Even though it was dark, I’m sure he could see me blush.  
“Well, Thank you, but you still have a lot of apologizing to do.” I sigh and a hooded man comes into view. He had a gun.  
“Perfect. I have you both where I want you.” The man says.  
“Why, hello?” Lucifer chuckles.  
“Get away from her.” The man snaps. Lucifer looked at me and back to him.  
“What?” I squint.  
“I’ve been waiting for you. For so long, I’ve wanted you. But this prick keeps getting in my way! My plan was to scare you away from your friends, but you brought them here. Now I can kill them all, and you’ll be all to myself Rosalie.” He says.  
“Woah. Creepy.” I sighed.  
“LAPD! Put your gun down!” Chloe came up behind the man.  
“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” The man chuckled and cocked his gun, aiming for Lucifer. I knew exactly what was gonna happen. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, me tumbling down with him. The shot rang, and luckily no one got hurt. Chloe tased the man and he fell to the ground. I looked over to Lucifer, panic still in my system. I help him up and the backup came in.  
When we left the building, Chloe and Dan helped out the other officers. I rushed over to Lucifer and jumped in his arms. He lifted me up and twirled me.  
“I’m so glad you’re ok.” I breathed.  
“All because of you, love.” He whispered in my ear. He set me down and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“I forgive you. For everything.” I nod.  
“I apologize. For everything.” He says. “Stay with me tonight. Please?”  
“How could I say no?”


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story comes to a close, the lovers tie up loose ends and close the book.

“You can take a shower if you’d like.” He says. I nod and grab extra clothes from Maze, undress and get in the shower. I took a nice, long shower. I let the hot water soothe the muscles in my back. When I finished, I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. I wrapped a towel around me and studied my features.   
Flashes from tonight entered my mind.  
If I wasn’t there, he could’ve died. I wouldn’t have told him I loved him. He would be truly gone, and I couldn’t have stopped him. If I wasn’t there..  
I began to cry uncontrollably. I rushed to his room and slipped on one of his shirts and some underwear. I hastily buttoned up the shirt, missing a few on the top. I had other clothes, but I was too in a rush to put those on. I rushed to find him, tears still streaming down my face. I found him alone at the piano, sitting and drinking. I rushed up to him and he noticed me, cocking an eyebrow. I ran and attacked him with a hug.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m an eccentric baby, I’m sorry I’m a royal b*tch, I’m sorry for doubting you. I love you Lucifer, I forgive you for everything! I don’t know what I’d do without you!” I bury my face in his chest.  
“Oh.. Rosalie.. look at me, love.” I lifted my head and looked at him. “Is this about tonight?”  
I nod sadly.  
“Look, there are always gonna be people who want to hurt me. But I’m me. I’ll never die, and if I do, I’ll come right back up and love you again.” He sighs. “There are always gonna be “ifs”, but just know, that I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.”  
“You mean that?” I breathe a sigh of relief.  
“With all my being.” He kissed me and without breaking the kiss, he carried me upstairs.

Let’s just say we didn’t sleep at first that night.  
I woke up, memories of last night coming back. I blushed profusely and sat up, a sleeping Lucifer next to me. I got out of the bed slowly and made my way slowly into Maze’s old room. It seemed she left clothes she didn’t want. I sorted through and picked an outfit.

I walked out and noticed the bed empty again. My heart fluttered and I made my way downstairs. He was at the bar.  
“Hello.” I smile.  
“Why, hello,” He winked at me. “Last night, I’ve been thinking about it. Why would you like someone like me?”  
“What do you mean?” I slide in next to him.  
“Well, I’m a vile man who enjoys punishing people.” He explains.  
“Bad people.” I correct him.  
“Still, I’m the devil! Why would you ever love someone like me?” He sounded so.. sad.  
“Lucifer, you may be the devil, but you are kind, sweet, caring. You love me, and I love you. You may have your moments, but you will never be anything less than mine.” I cupped his cheek. His sad eyes met mine, and he took a breath.  
“What do you desire? Hm..?” He asks.   
The first two times he had asked, I was able to resist the charm. But this time, I felt myself being pulled.  
“You. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.” I answered with full honesty. His face lit up.  
“It worked! I cracked your code!” He exclaims. “You desire me?”  
“Since That first kiss at my house.” I nod, smiling. I pull him into a sweet, slow kiss. Our lips moved together in rhythm, and it was as if everything was complete.


	8. A/N

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story. I apologize for the inconvenient length, but it was my first, and I think I did well, at least.  
I know this wasn’t taken from the show as much, but it’s the thought that counts, right?  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I have very high intentions to make more.  
Feel free to request.  
Bye, lovelies!


End file.
